


【BANANA FISH】[A英] 四苦八苦

by inpolar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpolar/pseuds/inpolar
Summary: *生存if，年龄26x28，时间点和《光之庭》一样但和番外没什么关系，但如果看过的话应该能读得更通顺些*放飞自我OOC，不适请关闭*中文表达不明显的地方有标外语，应该没什么影响
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【BANANA FISH】[A英] 四苦八苦

**Author's Note:**

> *生存if，年龄26x28，时间点和《光之庭》一样但和番外没什么关系，但如果看过的话应该能读得更通顺些  
> *放飞自我OOC，不适请关闭  
> *中文表达不明显的地方有标外语，应该没什么影响

美国似乎一切都生得很大，高大的人群，宽敞的空间，甚至连食物的分量都要比日本多上许多。伊部晓跟在那个叫“辛”的男人身后，小心地打量着这个陌生的都市。

辛说英二有急事赶不过来，亚修也没空，就只好拜托他来了。

“亚修是谁。”晓问辛。

辛皱了皱眉头，不知道该如何回话才好，脑袋里闪过的想法乌七八糟，最后也没能从中挑出一个合适的来，所以他只好干巴巴地对小女孩说：

是个很特别的人，你见到就能认出来了。

◆

这所公寓通常都安静得很。格林尼治村不似上东区那般奢靡浮华，有着与纽约这个都市格格不入的自成一派的闲散，虽然说他并不在乎住在哪里，但确实这边给他的感觉要舒适很多。创作者聚集的地方总是不缺怪人，连带着他都变得不那么显眼了，话虽如此，“那位亚裔摄影师的金毛小男友”这种调侃话还是会出现在当地酒吧的八卦闲聊中的。

他咽下杯底最后一口咖啡——这还是对方早上出门前煮的，所以已经冷掉了。他又想了想，决定伸手再拿一块桌上摆着的看起来很可爱的小饼干，这显然不是两人常吃的零食，而是为了别的什么人特意准备的。

可是就在这时候门被打开了。

于是晓进门的时候，就看到了一个微弯着背，手搭在反向腰侧的，面无表情盯着她的漂亮青年。那青年确实生了副好皮囊，他的身形细长又高挑，脸蛋更像个瓷娃娃似的找不出破绽，若是硬要挑出些缺点来，只能说他的气质过于冷硬了些，也不知是经历过什么性格才会显得如此薄凉，他看向别人的时候，那视线始终是不带着半点温度。

晓有些害怕了，直到一双温暖的手掌搭上了她的肩膀。

“嘿，放松点，是我们。我不知道你在家，这是晓，你见过她的照片吧？”晓听到辛用英语快速地向对方说了什么，其中似乎还带着她的名字。虽然没听得太清楚，但屋内的金发青年在见到辛后明显地缓和了态度。

“你们比预计要早。”

“航班提前了一些。话说回来你不是说今天要跟那群老头开会吗？”

“来拿些东西，马上就走。”

晓看到那人把手垂了下来，这才意识到他的西装外套下可能藏着枪，她之前就听奥村说过，美国没有日本那样安全，枪支也是可以合法购买的东西。

“晓，”青年确认似的重复了一遍她的名字，这才走到她跟前欠下身来平视着她，“吓到你我很抱歉。”

也是很流畅的日语。晓眨眨眼，有点搞不明白为什么他们都会讲日语，而且还是个这么漂亮的白人。

他的眼睛真的好漂亮。晓摇摇头，默默地想。

半透明的，如同硝子一般剔透的翠绿色。

毕竟是女孩子，被不清楚年龄的美青年盯着还是会感到羞涩的，晓看了看辛，又看了看眼前的人，怯生生地开口：“奥村呢……”

“英二吗，应该快回来了。”

晓发现他在提到奥村的时候笑了一下，而且他对奥村的称呼是“英二”，这得是足够亲近的人才会叫的名字，所以晓问他：

“你是亚修吗？”

青年绿色的眼睛又注视了她一会儿，不知道为什么晓觉得那个看似平淡的视线里有些更悯然而悲伤的东西在浮动，但是那太缥缈了，或许是幻觉也说不一定。

“嗯，是我。”

晓听到他回答道。

◆

奥村还是像以前一样，这些年过去了，却还像个大学生似的，除了头发长了些，倒是看起来变得更温柔了。一边帮着英二做晚饭，晓问他：“奥村，那个亚修，是你朋友吗？他好漂亮，是模特吗？”

“嗯……朋友吗……是，也不是。”英二有些害羞地笑了笑，“是喜欢的人，已经快十年了吧。”

“……！”完全是出乎意料的回答。

“抱歉抱歉，吓到你了？”英二这才反应过来他是不是说的太直接了，虽然美国近年来在这方面开明了许多，但晓毕竟还是刚从日本过来的小孩子。

“不……不是你想的那样……虽然那个也有一点就是了。”少女只是在惋惜自己那藏在心底的单恋就这样结束了。

“……？”

十年是什么概念。

十年前是伊部叔叔第一次开个展的时间。十年前是她第一次见到奥村的时间。十年前也是伊部叔叔带着奥村来美国的时间。

后来呢。

原本只是两个月的采访计划，却不知为何耗费了两年时间，那篇杂志报道也理所当然的搁置了。回来后的奥村还受了很严重的枪伤，据说伊部叔叔连夜赶去奥村的老家去给他的家人赔罪。在那之后她也见过奥村很多次，他总是用软软的腔调同她讲话，陪她玩的时候也似乎有着无限的耐心。

能被这样温柔的人喜欢着的，是怎样的人呢。

“真好啊……”晓不甘心地撅起了嘴。英二摸摸她的头发：“他回来了。”

可她什么也没听到呀。

下一刻门便被推开了。现在明明是炎炎夏日，那人进来的时候却仿佛披了一身霜雪，但那种感觉很快便消散了，因为英二走了过去，他们简单地贴了贴面颊，晓看到英二像刚刚摸她脑袋一样揉了揉亚修的金发，看来这个行为已经是他的习惯动作了。

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回家。”

“她睡了？”亚修像往常一样陷在松软的沙发里看电视播放的夜间新闻，不过今天似乎没有值得他留意的消息。

“嗯，看上去挺累的。她明天想去第五大道那边，要一起吗。”英二在亚修身边坐下，他们这才有时间交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，直到彼此胸腔里的氧气逐渐耗光。

“……可能不行，抱歉，”他又蹭了蹭对方嘴角，“最近不安稳……你知道的，元老会那群老头子到了年纪死得死病得病，盯着这块肥肉的人可多着呢。”

英二垂下眼睑，他确实是知道的。

他们不会放过我的，我是那老头法律上的继承人。他记忆中的少年缩在他的怀里小声地嗫嚅着。我想保护你，但我一个人只会让你受伤，我不想这样。

我得拥有足够的……力量。你在的话，我说不定可以。

可以什么？

少年没有再回答他，但后来他也知道了。

他心爱的少年，为了他，再一次回到了黑暗的丛林中，只为了将他全须全尾地护在阳光下。

有些时候活着总要付出点代价。

我是不是当初不回来找你会比较好。在某次情事过后，他忍不住轻声问了身旁的人。

那我可能早就死了。

瞧，这世间就是不会遂了人愿。

“英二。”

亚修的声音将他唤回了现实，他看着面前五官早已褪去青涩感的亚修微皱着眉头望着他，那神情和昔日的少年逐渐重合，还是显得如此飘渺，几乎就要随风而逝了一般。

他想他还是太害怕失去他了。

英二握住亚修揽在他肩颈的手，那人的手指细细长长的，带着点夜晚的凉意，不知道从什么时候起，亚修的体温变得比自己还要低一些了，英二不敢再去细想其中的原因了。所以他只是攥着亚修的手，趁着对方还没开口的空档告诉他：“我爱你。（愛してる。）”

亚修没说什么，但英二知道他的指尖颤动了一下。

“哥哥今天怎么怪怪的。”亚修柔柔地笑了起来，他清楚自己这来自东方的爱人虽然喜怒哀乐都直白的表现在脸上，但平时却是不常讲这种私密情话的。

喜欢你。

爱你。

想要。

这些都是他从不敢奢望的感情。

他把头埋进英二的颈窝里，对方的墨色长发绸缎般淌下，如同无光的夜空，比梦境还要温柔。他抬手遮上英二的眼，那双圆圆的亮晶晶的眼睛安静地阖上了，睫毛轻轻扫过他的掌心，有些微微的发痒。

“再说一次。”英二感觉到有温热的气息扑在他耳边。

看不到亚修的表情，也是亚修不想让他看到吧，那种明明渴望着什么却又固执地皱起眉头抿紧嘴角的模样。总是这般不肯坦率，长多大都还是像个小孩子。

“我爱你。（I LOVE YOU.）”

脖颈被吻了吻，英二听到他说：

“我爱你。（愛してる。）”

◆

“辛，你知道奥村和亚修的事吗？”因为奥村要准备展览亚修又总是看起来很忙的缘故，这些日子和晓相处时间最久的人反而是辛了，这个人高马大的华裔男孩性格就像邻家哥哥一样健谈风趣，完全没有他第一印象看上去的那么可怕。

“嗯？比如？”辛当然看得出晓很喜欢英二这种事，她想知道更多关于英二的事也无可厚非，但那也只是小孩子懵懂的憧憬罢了。

“比如说他们是怎么相遇的之类的……”

“嗯——似乎是当年英二作为你叔叔的助手来美国做个什么采访……”

“啊！我知道那个，关于街头少年的采访，但那和亚修有什么关系。”

“亚修是当时帮派的老大啊，这种事肯定是要老大来做的。”辛理所当然地回答道，不过当他在看到晓难以理解的表情时才想起来这种事情似乎有些太偏离常识了。辛耸耸肩：“想不到吧，那么漂亮聪明的家伙居然是个不良少年。我第一次见到他的时候也被吓了一跳，真是像鸡窝里的孔雀一样惹眼。”

“噢对了，”辛指了指自己，“我以前也是喔，不良。”

“……奥村跟着你们也太不安全了，怪不得他当年会受伤。”

虽然说只是小姑娘无意识的抱怨，不过辛听到后却慢慢收敛了笑容。

“你说的没错，那个时候……发生了太多事。我们都失去了很多东西。”辛用大手把晓的短发抓得乱糟糟后，得到了晓抗议般的捶打，他发现小女孩果然还是个小女孩，于是他笑了起来：“你想知道他们的遭遇，那为什么不去问本人呢。我想我还没有资格去给你讲他们的故事哩。”

“等你想听我的故事的时候，可以再来问我。”

◆

奥村的相册中有很多人的照片，她认识的，不认识的，一张又一张，按照时间的顺序排列好，再在照片下面的做好标注。有些人只是在一段时间内出现过，后来的照片中就再也见不到其身影了，也不知是离开了，还是发生了其他的什么事。也有些人会一直在，比如辛，奥村的相机完美地记录了辛是怎样从一个小矮子长到了如今的健壮体格。还有BUDDY——奥村家的狗，它在纸箱里蜷成一团的样子，在医院打针夹起尾巴的样子，还有叼着球跑向镜头的样子。

可是相册里惟独没有亚修。

晓问起来的时候，英二告诉她，亚修的相片亚修自己单独收着，想看的话就向亚修要吧。

“他一定不会给我的……”晓自言自语道。那可都是奥村拍的呀，他肯定不会轻易给别人看的。

“晓，明天带你去鳕鱼角吧，现在这个时候说不定能看到鲸鱼，亚修的老家也在那边。”

“哇——鲸鱼！”

“这边风好大。”晓牵着BUDDY躲在两个大人身后，带着咸味的海风扑在脸上，弄得她皱起了鼻子。

“这里常年如此。”亚修还是那副样子，没有过分疏离也没有过分热情的态度。

开始的时候晓还以为是亚修不喜欢有外人住到他们家中，所以才会看上去冷冷淡淡的，后来她发现那只是亚修性格如此，闲下来的时间比起聊天聚会他显然更喜欢在家安静地读书，或者是和奥村凑在一起像只大猫似的打盹，偶尔带着她去玩的时候也不会像辛那样从头和她聊到尾，亚修就只是牵着她的手，在她说想去哪里的时候来领路。

“鲸鱼什么时候会来呢。”英二跑去拍照了，晓拿着奥村刚刚买给她的冰淇淋望着海面。

“那得看鲸鱼的心情，”亚修啃着自己手里的冰淇淋球说道。他早就过了会喜欢吃冰淇淋的年纪了，但英二还是执拗地也为他买了一个。“也许一会儿就来，也许今天就不来了。”

“你以前也会过来看鲸鱼吗。”

他们坐在小海崖边上，下面是不断冲刷礁石的海浪，远方的海水闪着金光。

“……偶尔会。心烦的时候。”

“原来你也会有烦心事……”

像是听到了什么滑稽笑话，亚修闷闷地笑了一声。

“我也是人啊，你这小鬼把我当什么了。”

“因为你明明看起来除了奥村之外什么都不在乎。”

晓只是说出了自己的感受。他比她见过的任何人都漂亮，却总是一副寡淡的模样，他也不是很喜欢讲废话，虽然他似乎知道很多奇奇怪怪的知识。但那都只是英二不在的场合，如果你见过他在家的样子，那一定会觉得幻灭，他会赖床，会偷懒，还会向奥村撒娇，早上起来的时候甚至会忘记家里还有她存在而只穿着内裤从卧室跑出来。

“因为我只有他了。”

为什么是如此孤独的回答呢。

“你的朋友呢？”

“……”

晓听到亚修似乎叫了谁的名字，但海风很快便将这个单词吹散了，她还想再问，但亚修轻轻地拍了拍她的发顶。

“……他不在了。八年前的事了。”

“辛说那时候发生了很多事。”

“是的，很多事。”

“可以和我讲吗？”

沉默了一会儿，她听到亚修开口了。

“那是很多年前的事了……”

他们那天最后也没等到鲸鱼，英二来找他们的时候，就只看到哭得鼻涕眼泪的晓和一脸无奈的亚修。

◆

奥村的摄影展如期开始了，这阵子的繁忙总算告一段落，晓看着接受采访的奥村，觉得他确实还是变了的。

晓从会场里跑出来，找到了坐在附近露天咖啡馆的亚修。

“你真的不过去吗？”晓问他。

“不了，我在公众场合露面容易有麻烦。”

晓点点头。

“那你不想知道他说了什么吗。”虽然她还听不太明白，但总觉得，奥村刚刚是在讲亚修。

“不需要，”金发的青年笑了起来，“我能猜到他会讲什么。”

这就是十年的感情啊，晓在心中感慨。

“奥村说他把你的照片都给你了，我可以看看吗？”晓觉得他们的关系自鳕鱼角以来有变得亲近一些了，说不定他会同意的。

像是看穿了晓的想法，亚修狐狸似的眯了眯眼睛。

“不可以噢。”

果然。她就知道。

“回家吧，他还要好久呢。”亚修将零钱压在咖啡杯下，起身向晓伸出了手。

“我已经不是小孩子了——”

小孩子生起气来都这么明显。

“不是说不给我看？”晓抱着厚厚的相册，自觉被亚修欺负了，但又完全不知道该如何反击。

“骗你的。”亚修的语气听上去蛮开心的，大约也是很久没轻松过了。

“我要去告诉奥村！！”

小孩子的脾气来得快去得也快，等晓开始专注于照片的时候，就完全把刚刚亚修的恶劣给忘光了，她拉着亚修让他给讲照片里的故事。

“这是刚从监狱里出来时的照片。”

“这是在洛杉矶，当时在追踪BANANA FISH的事情。旁边这个人就是肖达……我的朋友。”

“这是万圣节的时候，在上东区的公寓。”

“……我都不知道他什么时候拍的。”

数量真的太多了，光是亚修一个人的照片就可以等同于其他所有照片的总量，连晓都觉得这简直是在用相机记录一个人的生命。

“他真的很喜欢你。”晓望着相册里的照片，那些笑着的、皱眉的、沉睡的亚修，都被奥村的镜头收纳了进来，又被人精心呵护着，经年不曾褪色。

真是羡慕到想要流泪的温柔。

“奥村说，他喜欢你快十年了。”

晓看到亚修眨了眨眼睛，那双翡翠似的绿眼睛里划过了一丝不易被察觉的惊讶。

“那是我的荣幸。（It’s an honor.）”

他也望着相册，那目光柔软得如同在看着他的爱人。

—EHD—


End file.
